Tú Eres Mi Problema
by 0David-Chan0
Summary: ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema!- exploto, no entendía la reacción del otro. -¡Tú eres mi maldito problema!- grito para que largara de una vez de su vista. SLASH Kogan ( Kendall x Logan)
1. Tu Eres Mi Problema

Me llamo Logan Herdenson y soy un chico de diecisiete años, tengo cuatro mejores amigos que se llaman, James, Carlos y Kendall, tenía doce años cuando me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de Kendall Night uno de mis mejores amigos. Todos teníamos sueños distintos pero hace más de un año más o menos nuestros sueños cambiaron para volvernos unas estrellas del pop, pronto nos tuvimos que mudar a Hollywood junto a la madre y la hermana menor de Kendall.

Creí tener una oportunidad con Kendall, ya que nuestras vidas cambiaron dando un giro de 180°, pero mis esperanzas se vieron truncadas cuando llego Jo, ya que Kendall comenzó a mostrar cierta atracción hacia ella, luego de unas semanas se hicieron novios, noticia que me destrozo el corazón pero lo oculte a la perfección. Pero las cosas cambiaron cuando Jo se fue a otro país para grabar una película. Mi esperanza volvió a mi corazón porque creía tener una oportunidad con él.

Salí del baño estaba listo para ir a Rock Record, me detuve en la cocina al escuchar la voz de Kendall, lo mire curioso y observe que hablaba por teléfono, me iba a sentar para desayunar cuando escuche ese maldito nombre salir de sus labios.

No tengo hambre- susurre, tratando de no sonar molesto al mismo tiempo que salía del departamento.

-O-

Los demás se quedaron en el apartamento miraban sorprendidos la puerta al ver la reacción de Logan, Kendall colgó la llamada al escuchar el sonido de la puerta por donde se había ido su amigo, decidió preguntarle a los chicos.

¿Qué le ocurre a Logan?- preguntó preocupado

No lo sé, estaba bien esta mañana – contesto Carlos a la pregunta

Bueno, coman ya se les hace tarde- ordeno la madre de Kendall

Los chicos obedecieron la orden hecha por la madre de su amigo, desayunaron entre risas y preguntarse por la reacción de Logan. Salieron del apartamento cuando recibieron la llamada de Kelly diciendo que les esperaba en la furgoneta, comenzaron a buscar al pelinegro con la mirada lo pillaron en el vestíbulo, los ojos de los tres amigos se abrieron de sobre manera al ver que se estaba besando con Camille.

Kendall sintió como algo comenzó a crecer en él, no sabía porque pero al ver al a su amigo besándose con Camille le molesto mucho, de camino a Rock Record no podía quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza a un que en su mente trataba de darse la idea de que a los mejor el beso era solo actuación de Camille como siempre.

Kendall- llamo James- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Pareces ido?

No, nada, solo pensaba- dijo sonriendo para tranquilizar a su amigo

Cuenta logan ¿Por qué te estabas besando a Camille?- pregunto, haciéndole cosquillas para que confesara

Nos besábamos porque volvimos- dijo sonriente

Kendall dejo de sonreír al escuchar esa respuesta de la boca de su amigo, sintió como su sangre comenzaba a fluir por sus venas con rabia, abrió la puerta de la furgoneta causando que esta se detuviera de golpe, Logan lo alcanzo a tomar del brazo pero este se solto bruscamente y salió corriendo. Sorprendiendo a los que se encontraban en la furgoneta.

¡Kendall!- gritó Logan bajando de la furgoneta pero fue tomado del brazo por Kelly

Creo que es mejor dejarlo solo- dijo Kelly

Carlos cerró la puerta de la furgoneta cuando Logan entro, miro a la calle donde su amigo había desaparecido, hoy definitivamente era un día extraño, primero Logan y luego Kendall.

-O-

Kendall corría por las calles de la cuidad de Hollywood, no sabía porque esa noticia le causo tanto molestia, tuvo ganas de llorar al recordar la imagen de su amigo y Camille besándose, no quería saber lo que ocurría con él, se recostó en el pasto mientras miraba como los chicos jugaban en el parque.

Se asusto al pensar que los sentimientos hacia uno de sus mejores amigos estuvieran volviendo, no eso no podía estar pasándole había hecho mucho por enterrar esos sentimientos hacia su amigo, porque estaba mal al sentir amor verdadero por otro hombre, si porque hace tiempo que Logan había dejado de ser un niño, se había convertido en un hombre joven inteligente, esa inteligencia fue lo que lo enamoro de ese chico.

Luego de estar dos horas recostado en el pasto, decidió ignorar a Logan hasta que sus sentimientos hacia su amigo se volvieran a enterrar como lo había logrado en el pasado. Llego a su casa en la noche recibió un regaño por parte de su madre. Se fue a su cuarto para acostarse, quería dormirse para no ver al chico que le había enamorado, le bastaba con compartir pieza con él.

Logan se apresuro a comer la cena para hablar con Kendall, le preocupaba la reacción que tuvo, si porque normalmente él no era así, no se molestaba. Abrió la puerta y lo pillo poniéndose la polera del pijama desvió la mirada mientras intentaba ocultar su sonrojo.

Kendall- llamo provocando que al otro se le acelerara el corazón-¿Dónde estabas?

Eso no te importa- dijo cortante, como que no le importaba claro que me importaba

¿Estás enfadado?- preguntó en un susurro, quería averiguar si el enojo de Kendall era producto de la noticia que recibió

Eso no te importa, ¡Vete de mi cuarto!- le grito enfadado

¡No, es mi cuarto también!- respondió de la misma manera que le había gritado el otro

¡Lárgate, vete con tu novia!- dijo empujando al menor hacia la puerta, mientras trataba de que sus celos no lo delataran

¡No!- le grito a Kendall empujándolo para que le soltase

¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!- exploto, no entendía la reacción del otro y no le gustaba que le gritaran

¡Tú eres mi maldito problema!- grito lanzándole la almohada para que se largara de una maldita vez de su vista

James y Carlos al escuchar los gritos de sus amigos, entraron interviniendo la pelea, Logan fue el primero en salir de la habitación para ir a encerrarse al baño antes de que sus lagrimas le traicionaran y se pusiera a llorar en frente de sus amigos, Kendall en cambio, se acostó en la cama dándole la espalda a la puerta al mismo tiempo de que soltaba lagrimas en silencio, no era tonto sabia que Logan se había largado para llorar en silencio. Los chicos quisieron ir a buscar a sus amigos pero al ver que ambos se pusieron a llorar, decidieron dejarlos solos.

Carlos estaba cerrando la puerta de su cuarto, no le gustaba que sus amigos pelearan entre ellos, cuando sintió los labios de James sobre los suyos, era un simple rose entre los labios de ambos que los dos disfrutaron al máximo.

Buenas noches- le susurro al oído antes de ir a acostarse a su cama

Buenas noches- susurro avergonzado mientras se acostaba, miro a James hasta que este se durmió por lo que mejor prefirió imitarle

Kendall escucho como se abría la puerta de su cuarto, no tenia que voltearse para ver de qué se trataba de Logan, cerro sus ojos haciéndose el dormido y solo los abrió cuando escucho la respiración relajada de Logan la cual indicaba que se había dormido, se voltio para mirarle dormir, sonrió con tristeza, el tenía algo que Camille no tenía, y esa era ver como Logan dormía inocentemente sin saber lo que lo rodeaba. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando producto del sueño que estaba sintiendo pero no quería dejar de ver a su amigo como dormía pero sin darse cuenta sus ojos se cerraron llevándolo a soñar con el que menos quería soñar.


	2. Al Fin Juntos

¡Ya basta!- grito Gustavo, ya arto de la actitud de Logan y Kendall

Ambos chicos detuvieron su pelea al escuchar el grito de Gustavo, este noto la cara de enfado de Kendall la cual iba dirigida a Logan quien le miraba sin entender ¿el por qué le miraba de esa mirada? Carlos y James fueron empujados con algo de brusquedad por Kendall quien salió de la cabina de música para saber quién sabe dónde.

Logan miro por donde se habia ido uno de sus mejores amigos, desde hace dos semanas que no hacía más que pelear con Kendall, no entendía la reacción del chico. Sintió unos brazos rodeándole el cuerpo se aferro a ellos, James pronto noto como su hombro era mojado por las lágrimas de su amigo, lo abrazo con fuerza.

Ya verás cómo se le pasara- susurro al oído de su amigo

Logan negó con su cabeza al mismo tiempo que se separaba de su amigo, se limpio las lágrimas con rapidez ya que se le hacía tarde para su cita con Camille. Carlos vio como su amigo se iba.

Pobre- susurro apenado- espero que Kendall se dé cuenta de los sentimientos de Logan

Si- dijo James abrazando a su amigo con ventaja

Carlos se voltio, se sonrojo al sentir como James apoyaba su frente en la suya, para besarlo suavemente, Carlos sonrió dentro del beso, como le encantaba ser besado por su amigo en lugares donde fácilmente podrían descubrirlos, ya que le hacían sentir adrenalina.

-O-

Logan llego al departamento, camino hacia su cuarto y al abrir la puerta, se encontró con Kendall quien estaba en su cama mientras miraba por la ventana, le ignoraba al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a la cómoda para sacar su mejor ropa para ir a su cita y se encerró en el baño. El rubio miro la puerta del baño y sonrió tristemente, se acostó en su cama al escuchar el ruido de la ducha cerro sus ojos.

Logan al salir de la ducha se vistió y se peino frente al espejo, al abrir la puerta fue a su velador y tomo su celular y su billetera, se detuvo al sentirse observando, miro para atrás, vio como el rubio rodeaba sus ojos y se volteaba dándole la espalda, sonrió.

Se encontró con Camille en el vestíbulo, ambo se fueron al cine, mientras compraba las entradas recibió una llamada de Carlos diciendo que luego de la película, viniera a casa a jugar Play Station con él, este acepto con una sonrisa pero al escuchar la voz de Kendall pronunciando el nombre de su ex, corto la llamada.

Camille quien se encontraba comprando las palomitas y las bebidas, miro extrañada para ambos lados al no encontrar a su novio, lo llamo por celular pero este no contesto, se enfado votando las palomitas y se marcho del lugar.

-O-

Tres chicos se encontraban, hablando animadamente cada uno sentado en una silla de playa en frente de la piscina, Carlos se reía mientras miraba al vestirlo pero se extraño al ver a Camille llegar sola y caminaba hacia ellos enfadada.

Pueden decirle a su amigo, que nuestra relación término- comento enfadada

¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo?- preguntó James al no ver a Logan por ningún lado

Kendall bajo la cabeza y sonrió al escuchar lo dicho por la chica, pero levanto la mirada preocupada al oír que su mejor amigo habia desaparecido del cine y para colmo no contestaba el celular, los tres se separaron para buscar a su amigo para los alrededores de la cuidad.

-O-

Logan en cambio caminaba por las calles de Hollywood, mientras miraba al suelo, las personas que pasaban a su lado miraban al chico con cierta curiosidad, habia otra gente que se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar al joven, ya que este no tenía intenciones de detenerse.

Pequeñas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, era un tonto al pensar que Kendall le quería como algo más, el siempre amaría a Jo, por otro lado se sentía mal por Camille ella si lo quería y el no le correspondía y para colmo lo habia caído en su trampa, ya que solo habia vuelto con ella para secarle celos a Kendall, pero no habia funcionado para nada.

Se sorprendió al escuchar el sonido de su celular, saco de su bolsillo el aparato y miro la pantalla, corto rápidamente la llamada, al ver de era la persona con la que menos quería hablar, corto. Camino hasta una plaza y se sentó en el columpio.

-O-

Kendall caminaba apresuradamente por las calles de Hollywood, observando desesperadamente a sus alrededores, era la decima vez que llamaba por celular a su amigo y este no contestaba, comenzó a correr al mismo tiempo que empezaba a llover.

Llego a una pequeña plaza y llamo a su amigo una sonrisa, apareció en sus labios cuando escucho el sonido del celular de su amigo, el cual le guió hasta quedar detrás de un columpio corto la llamada y tomo los tirantes del columpio. Logan se levanto asustado del columpio y se voltio bruscamente.

¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó Kendall, acercándose a su amigo

¡Por nada, no te importa!- exclamo enojado al mismo tiempo que se alejaba

Claro que me importa- comento enfadado

Se calló al ver como su amigo convulsionaba producto del llanto, no quería comenzar una pelea, se acerco a su amigo y le abrazo con fuerza. Logan forcejeo pero al darse cuando de que hiciera lo que hiciera su amigo no le soltaría, se aferro a su cuerpo, comenzando a llorar más fuerte. Kendall le acaricio el cabello con cariño, como a un padre a un hijo, luego de casi una hora Logan se calmo.

Tranquilo, ya paso, cálmate- susurraba al oído de su amigo, sin saber que este se estaba quedando dormido, ya cansado de tanto llorar

Kendall lo tomo en brazos asustado al ver que su amigo recostó todo su peso en él, llamo a Carlos y le dijo que le viniera a buscar, lo recostó en el pasto y le acaricio con cariño le encantaba ver a su amigo dormir.

Logan se despertó al sentir una calidez en volviendo su cuerpo, abrió sus ojos con flojera, noto como Kendall dormía abrazándolo, su corazón se acelero al ver que el dueño de su corazón abría sus ojos y le miraba preocupado.

¿Estás bien?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que le apagaba a su cuerpo

S-Si- susurro nervioso- creí que estaban en Paml Wood

Sí, pero te salimos a buscar cuando vimos a Camille llegar sola, por cierto ya no eres su novio

Te amo- susurro cerrando sus ojos

Kendall se sorprendió con la confección de su amigo, pronto su corazón se tranquilizo, se levanto quedando arriba de su amigo, se acerco lo suficiente para besarlo, un beso que demostraba los sentimientos de ambos .

-O-

Al llegar a casa volvieron a ser los amigos de siempre, Logan recibió un regaño por parte de la madre de Kendall y de sus amigos. Luego de la cena todos se fueron a dormir. Kendall se durmió por primera vez en el rostro y sin que su corazón siga sufriendo.


End file.
